


I'm here, with you

by sesray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, i was kind of feeling down at the time and wrote this???, i'm sorry dou, la depresión ataca, p.s episode three boi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: — Yuuri — le llamaron y el mencionado apretó sus ojos. Oyó la voz de Viktor y Yuuri tenía ganas de irse de allí. En un momento en el que solo quería que le enteraran, tenía que aparecer Viktor. — Yuuri. 
  Le llamo nuevamente pero el pelinegro no se digno a mirarle, concentrando toda su existencia en el pavimento debajo suyo.
Katsuki Yuuri necesita a alguien con quien poder recargar todos sus pesares. Después de todo, el sigue solo siendo un chico de 23 años.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ soy yo de nuevo, pero ahora con tristeza y muchas lágrimas ;u; 
> 
> Aquí me tienen con un nuevo fandom jeje (´・ω・`) y me la he pasado leyendo como loca gdi. No me estaba sintiendo bien en los últimos días y al parecer, escribí esto de la nada jaja y como es mi primer fic en este fandom, tengan paciencia conmigo~
> 
> Espero que le guste~ ｜ω・）

Era de noche en las calles de Hasetsu, blanca nieve cubriendo el pavimento debajo de los pies de Yuuri, quien convenientemente, daba una pequeña caminata a esas altas horas de la noche.

Además de él, solo estaban unas cuantas personas caminando entre las oscuras calles, uno que otro bar abierto con gente borracha y ruidosa adentro. La noche era tranquila y fría como el mismo mal, y entre el invierno que se azotaba, el sonido del viento se escuchaba como un murmullo; silencioso y sigiloso. Con tambaleantes y frías manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, paseaba las desoladas calles con sosiego y una bufanda tapando la mitad de su cara ruborosa.

Yuuri suspiro y miro hacia el oscuro cielo que yacía encima de él, apretando sus labios con fuerza.

Hace no mucho de unas horas había corrido fuera de su casa, lágrimas derramando por sus ojos y su mente lanzando un grito y demando en salir de allí, y nunca volver más.

El joven suspiro nuevamente cuando noto el mismo pesar de su pecho y se quito sus lentes para detener todo tipo de lágrimas en caer. Se froto sus ojos con su mano fría y volvió a ponerse sus gafas, que ocultaban el rojo carmesí de sus parpados de tanto llorar.

Había sido una semana muy dura para él. Entre los entrenamientos de Viktor y la frustración que acumulaba, era lo suficiente como para ponerlo en un nivel de estrés y ansiedad que ni su misma cabeza podía soportar. Y particularmente hoy, un inesperado ataque de pánico le dejo más cansado y estresado de lo que ya estaba.

El ataque no había sucedido hasta hace unas cuantas horas, en donde Yuuri solo estaba cenando con su entrenador y respondiéndole con pequeñas piezas de palabras. Y recordaba muy bien cuando el inesperado intruso se apodero de todo su sistema nervioso, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cara.

Todo empezó con el mismo sintiéndose nervioso y con su corazón yendo en subida abruptamente que hasta dejo de comer para saber que le pasaba, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba pidiendo desesperadamente por bocados de aire, su cabeza estaba desorientada y con frió escalando por toda la piel de su cuerpo. Y una gran necesidad de salir corriendo.

Entre pequeños recuerdos de aquello, pudo ver la cara del hombre ruso mirándole con consternación desesperada, llamando su nombre sin el poder escucharle bien por el extraño zumbido que penetraba sus oídos. Y el sentimiento le golpeó allí mismo.

Entre el pánico y adrenalina de su cuerpo, salió corriendo de allí como nunca antes, tapando su boca y dejando lágrimas salir entre el golpe de emociones. Agarro su bufanda que colgaba cerca de la puerta de la casa, poniéndose sus zapatos desequilibradamente y hecho a correr, ignorando las protestas de su madre y su entrenador.

 _‘Me siento como si hubiera caído veinte veces en el hielo'_ pensó al recordar la marea de sentimientos que le había caído encima, causándole huir de su casa y vagabundear por las calles a esa hora de la noche. 

Puso sus manos en su cabeza y se puso de cuclillas.

Se sentía tan débil, tan cansado que no le importaría quedarse así por largas horas. Su cabeza daba vueltas, hecha un lago de pensamientos profundos que hasta podía notar un pequeño dolor punzante en la parte trasera, y su cuerpo estaba tenso y tambaleante.

Cuanto odiaba ese sentimiento.

Yuuri había padecido de ataques de pánico desde que recuerde, como a los quince años. Usualmente pasaba aquellas oleadas de miedo en su cuarto, debajo de su manta o en Hasetsu Ice Castle, a una relevante hora de la noche. Y sentía tanta vergüenza de haber pasado uno en frente de su entrenador.

 _'Que ganas de que me entierren vivo'_ pensó mientras suspiraba, aun de cuclillas con su mirada en el pavimento.

Perdido en su propia cabeza, pudo notar unos zapatos entrando en su campo de vista y dejo esfumar su voz de su cabeza.

— Yuuri — le llamaron y el mencionado apretó sus ojos. Oyó la voz de Viktor y Yuuri tenía ganas de irse de allí. En un momento en el que solo quería que le enteraran, tenía que aparecer Viktor. — Yuuri.

Le llamo nuevamente pero el pelinegro no se digno a mirarle, concentrando toda su existencia en el pavimento debajo suyo hasta que sintió movimiento. Sin despegar su mirada, vio desde el rabillo de su ojo como el peligris se acuclillaba en frente de él.

— Yuuri — Le llamo una vez más, con voz tan risueña que parecía un sueño. Esta vez, Yuuri alzo su cabeza para ver al hombre ruso. Su cara pintaba preocupación y su ropa estaba toda desarreglada, imaginando que de la desesperación de salir a buscarlo. Su cabello gris brillaba con la luz del farol encima de ellos, desarreglado y con uno otro mechón en otra dirección. Y sus ojos, azules esmeraldas, radiaban en consternación y alivio.

— Qué bueno que estés bien. — Le dijo mientras dejaba soltar su cabeza, poniéndola en sus rodillas y suspiro en alivio. Yuuri le miro atento y enterró igualmente su cabeza en sus rodillas, con un pequeño estruje de su pecho al ver la mirada del peligris.

— Lo siento. — Murmuro y miro hacia debajo de sus pies. Ver a Viktor preocupado, le hizo sentir pena por el. Ir en medio del invierno a buscar a un chico con un ataque de pánico, parecía el resumen de una tragedia. 

— No lo estés — Le murmuro devuelta y puso una mano en cabello, acariciando su cabello. Por un momento Yuuri sintió sus mejillas arder en rojo candente. Pero oyó a Viktor suspirar. — No hagas eso de nuevo, Yuuri. Mi corazón no aguanta esa clase de sustos.

Yuuri le devolvió la mirada, observando sobre sus lentes los ojos de Viktor que plasmaban ternura y tranquilidad. Pero solo pudo asentir y mirar hacia otro lado, porque entre todo lo que había pasado, aun sentía el nerviosismo de estar cerca del peligris.

Vio como este se levantaba y le tendía una mano. El joven miro la mano del hombre ruso y le dio la suya con hesitación, para después ser jalado hasta estar en pie y en los brazos del otro hombre.

La cara del más alto estaba enterrada en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, inhalando el aroma del más joven y apretándolo contra su cuerpo como si fuera a desvanecerse. Y Yuuri estaba a punto de desmayarse del sorprendido ataque.

— V-viktor?--

— Estas bien, Yuuri. — Le dijo y fue como un golpe en el estomago. Tan inesperado y lleno de dolor. Pudo sentir la cara del hombre en su cuello, apretándole hacia él. Tan firme, tan caliente.

— Estas bien. Estas bien. — Le dijo una y otra vez, y inesperadamente, una oleada de calor paso por su pecho, apretándolo con firmeza. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y después, lágrimas estaban cayendo de nuevo por sus ojos.

Se encontró a si mismo llorando incontrolablemente, dejando su voz escuchar entre su lloriqueo y voz rota. Aferrándose a Viktor como si su vida dependiera de ello, y este, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, susurrando _'estas bien' 'estas aquí' 'estoy aquí’_.

Palabras que enserio necesitaba oír, palabras que quería oir, palabras que deseaba que llenaran sus preocupaciones. Su pecho dolía y su cabeza era un desastre, y ni hablar de cómo estaba llorando.

Pero se sentía feliz; de dejar todo salir, tener a alguien agarrándote como si fueras a caer y desvanecer. Alguien que podía estar allí.

Katsuki Yuuri podía estar a las 12 de las noche, en medio del invierno, aferrándose a Viktor en medio de la calle, llorando como un niño.

Pero no se sentía tan mal en realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> En mi experiencia con ataques de pánico; no le deseo eso a nadie. Es la cosa más espeluznante que le puede pasar a alguien, y quedas cansando en muchos sentidos. Tengan cuidado (ò皿ó)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen unos kudos o comentarios si quieren (▰∀◕)ﾉ y este es mi [Tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com/) si tienen algo que preguntarme y echar un ask （　´∀｀）☆
> 
> Bye~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ


End file.
